Celebrity Big Brother
by R5 Girlo
Summary: Here's a new idea that popped into my mind, it will follow 12 celebrities over 6 weeks in the Big Brother house, hopefully it will be better than it sounds :p I'll need to have idea's for 11 celebs and possibly a co-writer to help me -


**Hey guys, I know that I should be working on my other stories but I'm at a mental block for them :/ Anyway, here's a new story that I'm working around a Big Brother theme :)**

* * *

**CBB CBB CBB CBB CBB**

"The wait is over!" The commenter's voice sounded loudly through the speakers around the Big Brother house. "The house is open, let the game begin. Each housemate has something to play for. To better their career, or lose their career!" The live crowd cheered and 12 celebrities sat where they were being kept, all of them filled with nerves and worries about how the audience will react to them. The theme played loudly and the crowd cheered. "Please welcome your host, Emma Willis!" The audience cheered louder as it was announced, and their screams became deafening when they eye shaped door opened and the smoke cleared to reveal Emma in a black and white dress, with black strapped heels.

She walked down the runway to a small circle set before a metal staircase. "Hello, and welcome to the live launch of Celebrity Big Brother 2014!" She cried and the audience cheered loudly again. Oh yes, we are back in business and what a treat we have for you tonight! Our celebrities range from short to the shockingly tall, more famous to barely famous in the UK, and from crazy hair colours to regular hair colours!" Emma talked into the camera and smiled at the audience's reaction. "Oh it's so exciting! Now, our housemates are eager to go but before we set them free, let's take a look at their home. Shall we?" Emma asked as she ascended the steps to the house doors.

The doors opened and she walked through them, the audience cheers were blocked by the thick metal doors, successfully blocking whoever enters from the outside world. As she walked down the steps clack walls with tilted frames hung on the wall, a digital image of each housemate was to be added as they entered the house. "As we reach the bottom of the stairs, we see the sitting area to our left." The camera panned to the left to see 5 three person sofa's as well as several single seat chairs and all had a mix of black, white and red mixed into their design. "To our right we can see our kitchen!" The camera panned to see the kitchen, cream surfaces sat on top of grey cupboards with silver appliances sat neatly in wooden blocks, waiting to be used.

"There's the toilet, but who really wants to see that?" Emma asked into the camera with a cheeky smile and she walked past a door with "WC" engraved into the wooden feature, towards a glass door and she walked through it to reveal beds. "Here's the bedroom." She stated needlessly and the camera showed 6 double beds, there was no single beds in the room so the housemates would have to share a bed with one another. Emma walked through a door into the garden to see a small pool, as well as an open grass area and several plastic double seats under a canopy area for the smokers. "This is where drama has started in previous years, but then drama has erupted everywhere in previous years!" The tour of the house continued before Emma walked back to the stairs and announced a break for viewers.

**CBB CBB CBB CBB CBB**

The first housemate paced behind the eye door, his nerves easily visible to anyone watching him. "Ok, ok you can do this." He muttered to himself and he sighed heavily. The cameraman signalled to him and he watched him count down on his fingers, as well as hearing his name being called by Emma. The door opened and he took a deep breath before he walked through the smoke and down the runway towards Emma.

**CBB CBB CBB CBB CBB**

"Welcome back to Celebrity Big Brother!" Emma called, looking into the camera from her place in the centre of the circle. "Now that we've seen the house, let's meet our first housemate!" The audience cheered and turned to watch the housemates 'audition' tape.

"_Um, hello, my er, my name is Riker Lynch and I am 19 years old." Riker introduced himself to the camera with a nervous smile and laugh. "What am I known for?" Riker read from the whiteboard behind the camera filming him, alone in his bedroom. "I'm known for being a supporting warbler in Glee, and for being the bassist in a band called R5." Riker smiled at the mention of the band and he laughed once. "Is it bad to say I feel ridiculous talking to a camera in my room while everyone is out swimming in the pool?" He asked with a small giggle before he hit himself. "I need to edit that out." _**The audience laughed at that part of the video. **_"So, I don't know what to say at all but I read that I should say what I would do in the house. I would just try to be me, I would probably bore someone to death with music talk but that's what I do to my brothers on a daily basis, so." He let out a small laugh before the video ended._

"Please welcome your first housemate, Riker Lynch!" Emma cried and the audience clapped while some cheered loudly. The eye shaped door opened and Riker walked through the smoke, nerves clear in his facial expressions and he lifted his hand in an awkward wave as he walked towards Emma. The crowd and Emma laughed slightly as Riker tripped over his own feet, nearly sending him flying into the audience. He stood up straight and blood rushed to his cheeks as he walked the rest of the way. "Hello!" Emma greeted as Riker stopped by her. "Welcome to the Big Brother house!" The crowd cheered and Riker smiled nervously. "So, what's your first reaction to the crowd? And how do you feel about being here rather than the States?" There was a negative reaction from the crowd at the mention of the States and it unnerved Riker slightly.

"I-It's colder here, that's for sure." He answered with a shaky voice and some of the crowd laughed.

"Yeah, it is cold here." Emma said with laughter in her voice and it relaxed Riker slightly. "Now, you're 19. What do you think you'll do in the house?"

"I think that I could help in making the food, and doing things that the others ask me to do." Riker answered.

"Well, let's get you into the house should we?" Emma cried and the audience roared with cheers. Emma shook Riker's hand and directed him up the stairs, and towards his new home for at least a week.

Riker walked up the stairs and stopped when he saw an eye platform. _'They're into eyes aren't they?' _He thought to himself as he walked over the eye. _'And smoke.' _He added as an afterthought as he walked through the doors to the house. He walked down the stairs and noted that there was a digital photo of him in a frame in the middle of the stairs, with other frames still around black images.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and looked at the seating area. He looked to the kitchen and saw a bottle of champagne surrounded by glasses. He picked up at glass and filled it with cold water from the sink. He walked towards the sofa's and sat on a single chair, facing the stairs before he pulled his knee's to his chest and waited for the next housemate to join him.

* * *

**Sooo, what do you think? Is it good? Now, I need idea's for who the other 11 celebs should be so just leave your suggestion(s) in a review or PM :) Also, I'm looking for someone to help co-write this with so if your interested PM me :)**

**Anyways, bye for now :) and if you have any oneshot idea's, or idea's in general, just drop me a review or PM :p **


End file.
